


Everybody's Home

by blessedharlot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Team Fluff, team poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Bucky grabbed Sam and kissed him passionately. Sharon heard Sam’s breath catch and watched them linger lovingly on one another’s lips.Sam clearly enjoyed the kiss - Sharon could tell - but then he pulled away awkwardly. “Hey there, loverboy, be careful! Your girlfriend will kill both of us if I get these buttery walnuts all over that gorgeous blue shirt she gave you.”“Oh, I got your buttered nuts right here.” He leered endearingly at Sam while Sam huffed at him.“Buck, I think we’re more than covered on food innuendo for the afternoon, thanks,” Sharon teased.-=-=-=-=-For this 900 words, the core of Team Cap lives in a lovely little bubble of domestic squabbles and Netflix cuddles and no hurt. Enjoy some marshmallowy goodness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick ficlet to stretch myself a bit on a few skills. Please enjoy the story, and any cinnamon rolls it may inspire.

Sharon had a lot of insecurity about her ball. She poked it, and watched the indentation she’d made stare back at her.

“Am I doing this right?”

Sam brushed some stray walnut pieces off his hands and spun around. He came up behind Sharon, and checked the dough by way of wrapping his arms around her. 

“No, that’s good.”

“You’re sure?”

He brushed up closer. “Mmmm, definitely good.”

Sharon grinned. “Are we still talking about the dough?”

“Oh the dough! Yes. The dough’s good.”

“I’m feeling very… hesitant about it.”

“No, you got it. Just knead it a little more.” He ran his hand deliciously down her forearm and came close to whisper in her ear. “You remember what I said about the way you want to… massaaage it?”

“Oh, I know how you like it, baby,” Sharon replied.

“That’s it, right there.”

The carport door swung open into the kitchen and Bucky walked in with grocery bags and an unusually-sized smile on his face.

“What canary have you eaten, man?” Sam asked.

Bucky leaned in conspiratorially. “I think everybody’s home tonight! Steve and Nat’s mission finished up early.” 

“No way!” Sharon interjected.

Bucky dropped the bags and got giddy as he repeated himself. “I think everybody’s really home tonight!”

Bucky grabbed Sam and kissed him passionately. Sharon heard Sam’s breath catch and watched them linger lovingly on one another’s lips.

Sam clearly enjoyed the kiss - Sharon could tell - but then he pulled away awkwardly. “Hey there, loverboy, be careful! Your girlfriend will kill both of us if I get these buttery walnuts all over that gorgeous blue shirt she gave you.”

“Oh, I got your buttered nuts right here.” He leered endearingly at Sam while Sam huffed at him.

“Buck, I think we’re more than covered on food innuendo for the afternoon, thanks,” Sharon teased.

“EVERYBODY HOME!” Bucky boomed as he headed down the hallway. “THE NETFLIX QUEUE IS MINE TO COMMAND, NOBODY TOUCH IT.” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

About two hours later, Sharon and Bucky sat on the couch enjoying Nat’s dress ride up as she straddled the low windowsill separating the living room from the back porch. In between the arguments she shouted out to Steve on the porch, Nat would lean back, make sure Sharon and Bucky were both watching, and take a seductive swig from the bottle she was drinking. The dress had earned the admiration of just about everyone -- first by clinging to Nat, and then by easily riding up to her hips when she sat down. Now it was adding to its accolades by also dropping its spaghetti straps off her shoulder just about any time she tried to push them back up again. Everyone agreed it was a great dress.

Sharon tore herself away to help Sam bring the snacks in. They were celebrating a rare night together with homemade cinnamon rolls (to make Bucky and Sharon happy), Sam’s favorite scones made by Sharon (with supervision), and popcorn for the traditionalists (mostly just Steve).

“Steve! Food’s out!” Nat hollered her message and swung herself inside to nab a cinnamon roll. “What are we watching?”

“Oh, oh!” Bucky exclaimed. “Okay okay, everybody pick a number.”

“342,” Sam said.

“Oohhhkay, a lower number,” Bucky replied. 

Steve chuckled.

Nat asked, “What are we picking for?”

“I’m gonna add them all up and that’s how i pick the movie. But there’s only about 200 movies on the list.”

“Only 200,” Steve mocked. “I don’t know why you limit yourself like that, Buck.”

“Now that we’re all in the same room,” Nat said, “there’s critical family business to discuss.”

“NO!” Bucky and Sam both yelled. “Movie!” 

“Wait, drinks,” Steve said. “Who needs what?”

Nat commanded the floor while Steve took some orders. “It’s a brief item, I’m only gonna remind you that somebody’s being very, very wrong.”

“If this is about the driver’s seat, I’m moving out,” Sam insisted. “Immediately. And I’m taking the cinnamon rolls.”

“No!” Sharon pleaded. “Please don’t talk about the driver’s seat again, then.”

“Okay fine,” Nat acquiesced sarcastically. “Keep readjusting it all day, every day, until it pops off its pins well before its time.”

Everyone groaned.

“What? I’m just saying, when we find that sweet spot that works well enough for everybody, just freaking LEAVE--”

“NUMBERS.”

A chorus of numbers got offered up, and Bucky did some queue arithmetic. Soon, The _Maltese Falcon_ was ready to go. 

As soon as everybody settled, they would start.

Nat nabbed a seat by Bucky, swinging her legs into his lap and leaning back on the arm of the couch with a smile. Bucky used one arm to caress Nat’s legs, and the other to cuddle Sam closer to him on the other side. Sam stroked Bucky’s thigh contentedly, wrapped up in a cozy blanket.

Sharon had a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor directly in front of Nat, who had an arm free to play with Sharon’s hair and caress her shoulder. Steve curled onto his side and put his head in Sharon’s lap. Sharon made sure he too had a cozy cover on him.

As drinks got situated, Sharon watched Bucky give Sam the most precious kiss on the top of his head, then cuddle him closer. Bucky saw her looking his way, and grinned big.

“Everybody’s home!” he exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Did it warm any part of you? Comments and/or movie snack ideas warmly welcome.


End file.
